


Nonsense Nen.

by Ryuto12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Character(s), Tags to be added, Way To Much Head-Cannon, we die like men here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: ( A story were I'm actually kinda nice but kinda a sadist. Aka, my characters got an actually nice background, but, he's not lucky enough to be in the actual Hunter X Hunter story line. He's stuck in his own. So I mean, kinda lucky, but not really. Now here's the description. )Kashi Hoiki, a living lie detector. Shoi Tee, the embodiment of "zero" Nen potential. Tia Cia, rich noble lady.Ya, these kids don't mix. A boy who's a master of Nen, one who can barely even figure out what it is and a girl who doesn't even accept that Nen's a thing. What are talking about? That's a "perfect" trio. Okay okay, not exactly Perfect, but they'll make it, hopefully.But now I guess we'll jump to Turtle Island to see what really happens.





	Nonsense Nen.

By day, I'm a simple school boy- Okay fine I won't lie. By day I'm the boy who can tell if you know what you want, or if your lying. The boy with the lying techniques. By night I'm a Hunter searching for Nen abilities, Nen constructs and new techniques. Kinda tiring sometimes, but it's one of Hunter Bylaws so it's kinda my job to continue my works. So in all reality I spend my days and nights learning more and more about Nen. Not very interesting, I know, trust me. Its especially boring when your only a 13 year old kid who just wants to spend time with his friends. Well, old friends I guess...

" Kashi! Pay attention! " My teacher yelled.

" Sorry ma'am. " 

" It's fine. " She grumbled. " Now back to what I was saying..." 

What she was saying, I have no idea. 

" Kashi, since you decided to stop listening. Can you answer me this question? " 

" Shoot for it teach. " I laughed. 

" If something was moving at 30 miles per hour, what would the force of its impact be? " 

" Depends on the object. We talkin' a small baseball or an entire human? " 

" Hm. Good answer. I'm proud that you paid even the smallest attention. " 

" I'm flattered. " The bell rang and I quickly walked out. 

( A P.O.V change right here. Good ol' fashioned third person. ) 

" Tsk. Why am I even still in school? I'm smart enough to be in college. I don't have to be in a dang middle school anymore... " The boy kicked a rock out of annoyance. 

" Whatever. I don't feel like listening to anyone ask for there future plans today. I'll just start my Nen studies early. " He picked up the rock and tossed it in his hand. 

It had been an odd day for Kashi, he'd woken up late. Missed one of his classes. And ended sleeping threw his third class. As I said, an odd day. 

And he would've been thinking about a new Nen risk idea until he noticed a large crowd of people. 

" Oi! What ya'll doing over here? " 

" Some noble and his daughter and here. There said to be funding the wildlife expedition in the eastern part of the island. " A women leaned over to inform the boy. 

" Oh. Thanks for telling me. " He went to watching the ship. 

" Hello! Hello! I thank you all for awaiting mine and my daughters arrival! I very much thank you all for believing in me! Thank you! Thank you! " A man appeared on the deck.

" Eh. Just another noble seeking the wildlife. He won't last long. He's like the others. " The boy put his arms behind him head. 

" This is my daughter! Tia! It is her first time off are island so I expect you all show her, your culture! " The man cheered as a girl walked out. She was dressed in a light blue jacket with some fancy white shirt underneath. 

" And we don't expect her to look like a str-" 

" Kashi! " A boy elbowed him in the ribs. 

" Its only the truth, Shoi. " Kashi sighed. She really did look like one. He'd seen enough female Hunters to understand what no clothes were. But they had an excuse. There fighting styles depended on little clothing to not drag them down. This girl, who appeared his age, attempted to show it all. 

" She is only 13 though, so I expect fair treatment. " The man then whispered something to his daughter before they got off the ship. 

Cheers ignited like wildfire from the crowd. Some yelling for the possible wildlife expedition. Others for how the girl looked. But this was a "great" island with "low" crime rates. So those cheers were drowned out by the peoples naivety. 

" Tsk. Dang perverts... " Kashi turned and walked away. 

" Either way. I got work to do. So, if I use my conjuration to create a box, use enhancement to strengthen the aura around it after using my aura on it... Then I could use an emission attack to test if I could create a active counterattack object... If I can learn how to do that I could easily use counterattack without having to take any actual damage... That might just work. And if it does I'm posting it on the Hunter site to show others... I could get a fair amount of Jenny out of that. Hm. Well if it doesn't work, I guess I'll just end up practicing other Nen types. " The boy had overthought the simple idea of using a counteractive Nen attack. 

" Kashi. Your muttering random nonsense again. " 

" What do you want Shoi? " The kid turned to him. 

" We live in the same direction, thought I'd tag along! Listen to your quote on quote Nen talks again. " 

" I'll let you think it's nonsense... " Kashi rolled his eyes at his one and only friend. 

" Hehe. Well if you'd tell me more about the nonsense I might not think its so random. " Shoi had a good point there. 

" Like I said. I'll teach you if you become a Hunter. But you chicken out every year. " That was an even better point on Kashi's part. 

" Its expected for people to die from it! " 

" Okay. Good point. " 

" But here's an even better point. The girl looked nice my man. She looked real nice. " 

" I still think she looks like a s--- " He was again elbowed.

" Stop it! She looks great! " 

" No she doesn't. She looks like a st- " Third elbow today. 

" Stop it! "

" Fine. Now we must part ways. Go home my friend. I'm gonna go experiment with my "nonsense" as you call it. Cya Shoi. Have a nice day. " Kashi gave him a grin. 

" Alright! I'll see you later Kashi! " 


End file.
